


You Want Me To What?

by Heather



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	You Want Me To What?

"So...what you're saying to me is...you think I should crash my ship."

Jack had seen that look on Barbossa's face before. That look usually meant he was about to spend a couple of years...or months...or possibly some indeterminable stay in limbo...during which everything was going to be very dry. Jack did not like things to be very dry, be it the world beneath him, the bottle before him or the woman atop him. Possibly that look meant he should be reconsidering this plan, except they were nearly out of anything to shoot out of the cannons, the Executioner was much closer than anybody ever wanted to be to anything bearing such a name, and a click behind him told him that Elizabeth Turner's baby wasn't going to wait much longer and any plan that did not result in the delirious wench seeing her husband now was going to result in a bullet through his spine.

Obviously, Barbossa scented danger, too, as the expression very unwillingly twitched into a new one...a grudging one...as Jack smiled his most charming smile and said, "We're going to crash the ship."


End file.
